


Overlooked

by Isilloth



Series: Back to Middle-Earth Month 2019 [1]
Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: B2MEM, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 13:22:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17961356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isilloth/pseuds/Isilloth
Summary: Findis thoughts on her life.





	Overlooked

**Author's Note:**

> For B2MeM prompt G48  
> "Findis" card the Noldor

Findis always felt overlooked. She was eldest child of Finwe and Indis, but she always was just a daughter. She didn’t have even distinct name: her name was just a combination this of her parents, manifest of their love and legality of their marriage. She felt there was nothing she could do to not be overlooked. Even when she, as the only one of her siblings, chose to stay in Valinor after her father’s death and the Darkening she became only a regent for he short time… As soon as her younger brother came back Valar offered him a crown. She wasn’t worthy. Even though she was the oldest.

And it wasn’t that she was unhappy. She was somehow renowned scientist, her voice here was important. It wasn’t that she yearned so much for splendor and position. Just… It would be nice just once be important and noticed in your own family. Be acknowledged.

Her brothers, Feanaro and Nolofinwe, openly fight for this and everyone thought about them when it comes to this. But would ever anyone thought as she felt? Not even Feanaro thought her important enough to treat her like heiress. Because she wasn’t.


End file.
